Гарри Поттер и Камни в Почках
by ilovedraco77
Summary: "Гарри! Я твой отец," сказал Снейп низким, жестким тоном. "ЧТО!" испуганно закричал Гарри. "Ничего, Гарри, Снейп явно переборщил с Тыквенным соком за обедом..." ПЕРЕВЕДЁННАЯ пародия на первую книгу о Гарри Поттере. Оригинальное название: Harry Potter and the Kidney Stones. Автор: AisyaBeef Линк оригинала: /s/6948877/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Kidney-Stones
1. Chapter 1

Гарри Поттер и Камни в Почках

Пролог:

Гарри Поттер, 'Мальчик-Который-Выжил', вёл на удивление счастливую жизнь.  
Родившись а также вырастив в стае волков, Гарри, под руководством дружественных медведя Баллу и пантеры Багиры, вскоре познал дикую жизнь...

Ой стоп! Не тот сюжет!

То был тёмный, туманный вечер на Прайвет Драйв, где кошка сидела в ожидании бородастого профессора.

- Чёрт, зажигалка не работает,- проворчал Дамблдор оглядывая освящённую улицу.

- Чё, воруем? - проговорила Макгонагалл принимая человеческий облик, застав Дамблдора за кражей света с улицы.

- Что? Нет! - сказал Дамблдор засовывая зажигалку в карман. – Я просто удостоверивался чтобы нас никто не поймал.

Вдруг пробежала мышь. Профессор Макгонагалл спешно опустилась на четвереньки и стала возбуждённо за ней гнаться.

- Эээ... профессор? - позвал Дамблдор.

- Ой извиняюсь, я иногда путаюсь, - Макгонагалл смущённо поднялась на ноги.  
Внезапно раздался громкий рев и за ним в небе показался мотоцикл.

- О да! Смотрите как я могу! - взревел Хагрид разводя руками в воздухе. – Да детка! -

Все соседи попросыпались и вышли на улицу матерясь во весь голос.  
- Скорей, нам нужно отвлечь их! - проговорил Дамблдор и закинув бороду за плечо стал танцевать подобно танцовщице живота. – Присоединяйся, Макгонагал! Сбацаем? Как раньше! –

- В другой раз, профессор, - проборматала она смущённо.

Как только соседи разошлись по хатам, приземлился Хагрид и передал младенца Макгонагалл.  
- Ооо вы посмотрите какой... Стоп, а это ещё что за фигня?- спросила Макгонагалл указывая на шрам в виде молнии, который красовался на лбу ребёнка.

- Ооо... Это символ который оставил на нём Вольдеморт, помечая его как Избранного, - важно произнёс Дамблдор.  
- Да... И это совсем не имеет никакого отношения к полу-великану практикующего свои навыки по накалыванию татуировок, - нервно сказал Хагрид.

Дамблдор положил младенца на крыльцо и решил разыграть Дурслей.

Он позвонил в дверь и убежал в кусты, хихикая.  
Миссис Дурсль открыла дверь. – Кто здесь? –

- Откупись, а то заколдую!* – возбуждённо воскликнул Хагрид.

- Чего?! Бляяя! Это монстр! Монстр! А ну вали отсюда, урод! – Она схватила швабру и бросилась в погоню за 'монстром'.

- А вот обзываться совсем не обязательно! Просто отдай мне конфеты, женщина!

* * *

* Подразумевается выражение которое произносят дети на Хэллоуин, стучась в двери соседей требуя конфет, "Trick or Treat".


	2. 11 лет спустя

- 11 лет спустя –

Гарри проснулся в своём чулане.

- Просыпайся! Вставай! – орал Дадли сбегая по лестнице. – Вставай!-

В конце концов лестница не выдержала и развалилась прям на бедного Гарри.

Теперь всё что осталось это огромная дыра в лестнице.

Семья решила в честь днюхи Дадли поехать в зоопарк.

Как приехали в зоопарк, Гарри остановился у огромной змеи за стеклянной пластиной.

- Ммм... 'Непробиваемое стекло', - прочёл он вывеску. Он решил это проверить. Он схватил стул, въехал стулом со всей силы по стеклу и... оно разбилось.  
- Нифига себе! Волшебство! – воскликнул Гарри в шоке.

Змея выползла шипя слова благодарности.

- Я умею говорить со змеями! – закричал Гарри с гордостью.

- Нее, то просто был двуязычный, - пояснил охранник.

- Нет... Я УМЕЮ ГОВОРИТЬ СО ЗМЕЯМИ! – крикнул Гарри и стукнул охранника стулом по башке.

На следующий день, позвонили в дверь. Гарри открыл дверь и перед ним стал дядя Вернон в форме почтальона, держа письмо в руках.

- Вы почтальон?!

- Ээ... Ну да, неполный рабочий день. Не говори Петунии, - он шепнул. Затем он спешно переоделся в одну из его обычных рубашек и выдернул письмо из рук Гарри.

- Никаких писем для тебя, парень, - сказал он выбрасывая письмо в камин. Потом он снова переоделся в почтальона и ушёл присвистывая.

И так было на протяжении недели. Дядя Вернон передовал Гарри письма в обличье почтальона, и тут же забирал их обратно.

Настало Воскресенье. Дядя Вернон сидел в своём любимом кресле и напевал себе под нос, поедая печеньку.  
- Никакой почты по Воскресеньям!  
Вдруг начальник Вернона позвонил ему.  
- Слушай, мужик, ты сегодня работаешь так что тащи свою задницу сюда!

В конце концов, дяде Вернону пришлось переть домой целый мешок с письмами для Гарри. Когда он попытался спереть их как всегда, Гарри хитро выловил одно письмо и попытался с ним сбежать.  
- Ну всё!- Заорал Вернон. – С меня хватит! Мы уезжаем! В какое нибудь.. Далёкое царство! Туда где ты не сможешь больше получать никаких писем!

- Я это вроде уже как видел... – шепнул Дадли Гарри.

- Я тоже... Разве не Шрэк живёт в Далёком Царстве?  
-Ну, будем надеяться что я зелёненьким чикам нравлюсь,- ответил Дадли, собирая свою негабаритную одежду.  
Семья собрала свои вещи и в конце концов переехали в деревянный домик построенный в 30 метрах от дома.

Одной ночью, огромный, страшный мужик шатался по улице и стучался всем в двери.  
-Вы Гарри Поттер?- спрашивал он у каждого. – Что за чёрт! Это было 11 лет назад, как чёрт побери я должен помнить номер квартиры?  
В конце концов он дошёл до дома Дурслей и увидел что дом пуст. – Где ты ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР! – он взревел.  
-О, а вы не меня случайно ищите? – спросил Гарри, спускаясь с деревянного домика.  
- Не, я ищу Гарри Поттера.  
- А... Так это же я, - мягко произнёс Гарри.  
- Ну да конечно, а я Джордж Клуни, - сказал Хагрид цинично.  
Вдруг Хагрид услышал голос в голове. *Шрам...* Прозвучал голос словно свадебнные колокола.  
*Шрам...* Снова прозвучал голос, однако на этот раз более вкрадчивый прежнего. Хагрид повернулся и увидел Дамблдора, шепчушего 'Шрам' позади него.  
- Э.. Сэр, может хватит? – сказал Хагрид, слегка раздражённым голосом.  
- Извиняюсь. Просто подумал что момент требовал чего то этакого. Ну-с, я пошёл к себе,- сказал Дамблдор и имитируя свойственное Вольдеморту 'Скольжение по земле' исчез в темноте ночи.  
- Да, парень. Ты Гарри, - произнёс Хагрид указывая на Дадли.

- Сэр? Это я Гарри.  
- Ой, прости, ребёнок, я просто очки забыл в... Ну не важно.

Хагрид затем передал Гарри письмо из Хогвартса и Гарри без малейших сомнений запрыгнул Хагриду на мотоцикл, уезжая в неизвестном ему направлении.

Хагрид забрал Гарри в 'КОСОЙ ПЕРЕУЛОК'.  
- Так значит Косой Переулок? Или Касойпереулок? Или... С Косой проулок? – спутанно спросил Гарри.  
- Косой Переулок, - буркнул Хагрид.  
- Ааа так значит Ко-сой?  
- Да. – раздражённо ответил Хагрид.

Хагрид и Гарри пришли в банк Грингротс чтобы снять денег со счета.  
Гарри был окружён маленькими людьми и сразу улёгся на землю чтобы увидеть мир их глазами.  
-Ну-ка поднимайся, парень. Хватит дурачиться. – сказал Хагрид поднимая Гарри.  
- Это Гоблины, и не стоит их недооценивать. Они очень умные, - пояснил Хагрид.  
Как только Хагрид закончил своё предложение, один Гоблин врезался в стенку и расплостался на полу, а Гоблин ходивший позади него споткнулся и повалился прямо на него, устраивая хаос в банке.  
- Ну... Кроме вот этой парочки, - смутился Хагрид.  
Гоблин указал Хагриду и Гарри на лодку которая перенесёт их через водяной проход и доставит их до нужных сейфов.  
- Сюда – проскрипел Гоблин.  
Хагрид и Гарри уселись в лодку в компании Гоблина и лодка стала двигаться по проходу. Преодолев половину маршрута, лодка стала качаться и опрокидоваться из-за веса Хагрида.  
- Помогите! Помогите! – кричал Гоблин.  
Хагрид, которому вода была по-колено, вдруг понял насколько глупо он себя чувствовал; Поэтому он забрал у Гоблина ключи от сейфа и оставил того тонуть.  
- Почему ты его не спас? – спросил Гарри.  
- Сильные должны выжить а слабые должны... Ээ... Умереть. – Закончил довольный собой Хагрид.

Хагрид открыл огромный сейф.  
- Вот твой сейф, Гарри.  
- Вау! Всё это золото моё?! – возбуждённо спросил Гарри.  
- Твоё. Ну, давай я тебе устрою экскурсию. Добро пожаловать в свой Золотой Склеп, - сказал Хагрид, показывая рукой.  
- На востоке Вы видите своё поместье, на западе Ваш бассейн, а вот прямо на севере лежит собака под золотым одеялом и она тоже является Вашей. – Сказал Хагрид, заканчивая экскурсию.  
- Ну, у меня есть ещё одно небольшое дельце, если не возражаешь, - пробормотал Хагрид открывая ещё больший сейф по соседству.  
В огромном сейфе лежал небольшой мешочек.  
- Ничё себе! Я об этом читал! Это же Философский Камень! – воскликнул Гарри.

- Что? Нет! Это мои камни в почках! Друзья попросили показать. – Ответил Хагрид.  
Затем он открыл ещё один сейф, поменьше.  
- А вот ЭТО и есть Философский камень.  
- ВАУ!

После того как они сняли деньги, Хагрид и Гарри пошли покупать всё необходимое в школу. За Волшебной Палочкой они решили пойти в последнюю очередь. Итак, они зашли в магазин к Оливандеру.  
- Аааа... Гарри Поттер! У меня есть именно то, что нужно, - сказал Оливандер, вынося около пятидесяти Волшебных палочек на выбор.  
- Вы сказали 'именно то, что нужно' , я думал речь шла об одной Палочке.  
- Неее! – ответил Оливандер.

- Ну и что столь уникального в этих палочках? Как мне знать какая именно мне подходит? – сомнительно рассматривая Палочки, спросил Гарри.  
- Нуу, есть Розовое Дерево, потом Каучуковое Дерево, есть из Тикового Дерева, там... Чёрное Дерево, ну и ещё какое-то дерево... – скучающим голосом рассказывал Оливандер про разные виды деревьев.  
- Думаю я возьму Каучуковое Дерево, - решил Гарри.  
- Отличный выбор! – радостно воскликнул Оливандер.  
- Правда?  
- НЕТ! Никто не покупал эту Палочку уже долгое время, и я боялся что не продам её.


	3. Золотой билетик

- Золотой Билетик -

Наконец купив всё что требовалось, Хагрид и Гарри решили что настало время садиться на Хогвартс Экспресс.  
Хагрид передал Гарри золотой билетик, поясняя что это билет на поезд.  
- Ого! А это настоящее золото? – спросил Гарри.

- Нее... Это скорее всего шоколад, - ответил Хагрид, рассматривая билет.  
Гарри пошёл по направлению к таинственной платформе 9¾ в сопровождении Хагрида.  
- Видишь ли, Гарри... Когда я был твоего возраста я тоже был таким же мелким и нудным как ты, - рассказывал Хагрид.  
- Правда? А как ты сумел вырасти таким большим? – полюбопытсвовал Гарри.

- Аа! Это мне стероиди помогли! Великанний настольный футбол требует огромной силы и подготовки. Поэтому я решил вырасти лёгким способом.

Гарри уселся в свободное купе.  
- Можно присоединиться? – спросил Рон. – Везде уже забито.  
- Конечно, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
- Привет. Я Гарри Поттер, - представил себя Гарри.

- А я Джастин Бибер, - ответил Рон.  
- Вау! Я Ваш большой поклонник! – возбуждённо воскликнул Гарри.  
- Какого лысого... Не, брат, я Рон Уизли.  
Внезапное чувство шока вдруг возникло у Рона. – О МАЙ ГАД! ТАК ЭТО ПРАВДА?!  
- Да! Я тот самый Гарри Поттер, 'Мальчик который Выжил' - гордо сказал Гарри.

- Да я не про то! Это правда что ты гей? – кричал Рон.  
- Что? НЕТ! Кто тебе такое сказал?  
- Слухи ходят, братиш, берегись...

Тут Гермиона прошла мимо их купе и остановилась, уставившись на Гарри. – Ты Англичан? – спросила она.  
- Нет, я Уельский. – Ответил Рон.  
- Это она мне! – огрызнулся Гарри. – Привет, я Берри Троттер. То-есть, ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР!

Их разговор скоро был прекращён, когда они приехали в школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс.

- ЁУ! Я Малфой, - сказал один мелкий парень, щеголяя вокруг Гарри.  
- Привет, я Гарри Поттер, 'Мальчик Который Выжил'.

- Ты обязан это каждый раз повторять? – спросил Рон.

После Сортировочной Церемонии и ужина, Гарри с друзьями отправились в свои спальные комнаты.

На следующее утро, Рон резко проснулся из-за пищаний его крысы, Скабберса.  
- ГАРРИ! ТВОЯ ГРЁБАННАЯ ПТИЦА СОЖРАЛА МОЕГО СКАББЕРСА! Что мне теперь делать? Скабберс был в нашей семье 10 лет! – всхипывал Рон.

- Что-ж, Хэдвиг ночной хищник и тебе стоило подумать прежде чем оставлять их на ночь в одной клетке, - логично изрёк Гарри.

- О, ну да, ты прав. Может мне стоит теперь Феникса завести? Я слышал у Дамблдора есть один, думаю спереть у него... – сказал Рон.  
- Ну, нам на урок пора. Квиддитч, - поторопил Гарри.

Приближаясь к игровому полю, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона задались вопросом о толпе на школьном дворе.  
- Смотрите! У Невилла есть Напоминалка! Ну, теперь она моя, - сказал маленький злой мальчик, Малфой.

- Дай сюда! Э! СЮДА ДАВАЙ! – крикнул Гарри, стоявший на растоянии около 10 метров от Малфоя.

- По-моему они тебя и не слышат, братиш... – подсказал Рон.

- Давай сюда, Малфой! Давай сюда! – продолжал кричать Гарри, бежа на встречу Малфою.

- Прийди и возьми, - сказал Малфой, забираясь на метлу.

- БЛЯДЬ! – Малфой стал бежать, держа метлу между ног.

- Я иду, Малфой! – сказал Гарри, повторяя за Малфоем, и бежа за ним, также держа метлу между своих ног.

- Как ты думаешь, сколько времени пройдёт прежде чем они поймут что они бегают а не летят? – спросил Рон.

- Я бы сказала день, - ответила Гермиона.

Вдруг, Рон выскочил вперёд и стал напевать музыку из фильма о Гарри Поттере громким,визгливым голосом.

- Те тин те тин тин тинн тин тин. Тин те тин тин тин тиннн... те тинн те тинн те тин те тин... те тин те тиннн те тин... –

- А это обязательно? – брезгливо поинтересовалась Гермиона.

- Мне показалось что момент требовал чего-то этакого, - довольно ответил Рон.

Вскоре Гарри догнал Малфоя и стал бороться с ним, пытаясь выхватить Напоминалку.

- ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР! – Закричала Профессор Макгонагал. – Кончайте своё фиглярство! Вы уже Ловец, и почему вы не летите на своей метле?  
- Я просто хотел чтобы всё было по честному! – ответил Гарри.

- Да иди ты нафиг, так же не интересно, - сказали близнецы, Фред и Джордж, стоявшие в стороне наблюдая происходящее.

- А Гермиона меня видела? – спросил Гарри.

- Не-а. Она зажмурилась как только ты вставил эту палку между ног! – ответил Джордж.

- Ничего... В конце она станет моей, - усмехнулся Гарри.

После долгого дня проведёного у Дамблдора в офисе, за беготню с метлой по всему полю и дракой с Малфоем, Гарри решил что пора бы и успокоиться. Он отправился на свой следующий урок, Зельеваренье.

- Все сели – строго приказал Снейп. – Кто из вас может мне сказать составную часть для Оборотного Зелья? ...Никто? Что-ж, я так и думал.

- Ээ.. Я знаю ответ, сэр! Это Златоглазки Мух, Жабросли и Жабьи Глаза – уверенно ответил Гарри.

- И откуда Вы это узнали? – обеспокоино поинтересовался Снейп.

- Так всё же здесь! В моей книге! Правда, она не моя, а подерженная.

- Как замечательно, - скучно протянул Снейп.

- Тут написано, что книга принадлежит Принцу Полукровке! А ещё, что Лили Эванс секс-бомба... – удивлённо пробормотал Гарри.

- Какого хрена? Дай сюда! Чёртовы первокурсники шарят по моим шкафам... – проворчал Снейп, заталкивая книгу в корман своей мантии.

Остаток дня Гарри провёл пребывая в беспокойном расположении духа, размышляя о нежных чувствах Снейпа к его матери.

На следующий день, Гарри проснулся под звуки радостного смеха. Наступило Рождество, и Гарри сбежал вниз по лестнице, увидав что в гостинной его ждал подарок.

- Ну же, открывай! – поторопил Рон.

- Ладно. Похоже на какую то мантию... – взволновано сказал Гарри.

- УХ ТЫ! А я знаю что это такое! Это Мантия Замешательства! – изумился Рон.

Гарри надел мантию, но вскоре почувствовал головокружение и упал на пол.

- Точно! Забыл тебя предупредить. Это случается со всеми новичками, - сказал Рон, жую конфету.

- О, спасибо. Тоже мне, вспомнил... – пробурчал сказал Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Нет проблем, дружище! – весело ответил Рон, не отвлекаясь от конфеты.

- Зачем кому то делать такую вещь?

- Вольдеморту, - сказал Рон, наслаждаясь своим маленьким миром еды. – У нас всех такой есть. Он говорит, ему поможет если вся школа будет в замешательстве когда он решит атаковать.

- Я не буду её одевать, - сказал Гарри.

- Ну, если ты её не наденешь, он закалдует тебя Круциатусом, - возвёл глаза к потолку Рон. – Он тебя может видить через миниатюрную камеру, установленной в мантии.

- Я её оставлю пока здесь, - сказал Гарри и повёл Рона на завтрак.


End file.
